1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of terminal-group-blocked alkylaminopolyethylene glycol ethers as foam-depressing additives in low-foam detergent formulations.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Institutional and industrial aqueous detergent preparations, particularly those intended for cleaning metal, glass, ceramic and plastic surfaces, generally contain compounds which are capable of counteracting undesirable foaming during their use. In most cases, the use of foam-depressing additives is necessitated by the fact that the various types of soil detected from the substrates and accumulating in the cleaning baths act as foam generators. In addition, the use of antifoam agents may also be necessitated by the fact that the detergent preparations themselves contain constituents which give rise to undesirable foaming under the particular in-use conditions, for example, anionic surfactants or nonionic surfactants which foam at the in-use temperature.